crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
From the release of both games a lot of gamers have found many glitches. Here is a list of them and their uses. Crackdown Multiple Stomp Glitch If the player jumps and hits the wall of a certain building south of The Corridor, he will hover in midair, while the "stomp" sound effect repeats at an incredible rate. The glitch will end if the Agent moves away from the wall. keys to the city: under map glitch 1. go to the agency and select an SUV. 2. go through tunnel one and immediately turn around. enter the tunnel and go all the way to the road race marker. 3. get ready to spawn a ramp truck but dont spawn it yet. stay in the keys to the city menu. 4. drive as fast as you can in the tunnel. as soon as you hit 150 mph, spawn the ramp truck. 5. to get out of the glitch go by the on ramp on the freeway and swim toward the rocks. 6. if you need help watch this video: click here Category:Gameplay Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown 2 Crackdown 2 Agency Helicopter with Level 1 Agility It is possible to obtain an Agency chopper without having to have to have high level Agility. #Spawn at the Agency Tower, with a precision firearm - such as a sniper rifle - and Mag grenades. Also, ensure you have an Agency Supercar spawned. #Drive the Supercar to the wall immediately to your left. This will be the wall that has a wire fence overlooking the sea. #Get out of the car and, jump on top of the car to finally get up to the top of the wall. #Throw a Mag grenade above you, to attach on to the overhang of the building to right. #Next place a second Mag grenade on the roof of the Supercar, to lift it off the ground. Shoot the first Mag grenade to drop the Supercar onto the platform you are on. #Drive the car to the helipad around the corner, and stop about 10 (in-game) meters from the pad building. #Detonate all exisitng Mag grenades. #Jump up onto the wire fence. Once on, you will need to look up at the overhanging ledge of the helipad, jump up - and throw a Mag grenade to latch onto the edge. #Jump onto the roof of the Supercar, and then throw a Mag grenade onto the the roof. This will turn the Supercar into an upwards moving platform. You will need to time your jump whilst moving upwards in order to reach the helipad. Infinite Ammo It is possible to have infinite ammo - however this requires another player to help over Xbox LIVE, and you both must have at least level 3 Strength. #First, make sure you are equiped with the weapons you are planning to use. #thumb|right|300px|Demonstration of Infinite AmmoApproach a fixed turret (preferably not attached to a vehicle), and hold "X" to remove the turret from its base. #Next, hold "X" again to replace the turret back onto its base. You will still be holding the turret. Notice how your ammo indicator in the HUD shows " - " for all weapons. #Finally, the second player must melee you, so as to knock you off the turret. #You will then have infinte ammo for your current weapons. Magic School Bus It is possible to use Mag Grenades and an A-Bus, to be propelled (with passenger & driver) into air. This height exceeds the limit of an Agency Helicopter. #thumb|right|300px|Magic School BusFirst spawn at a large open area, preferably at the southeast corner of the Dockyard. #Ensure you have control of this area (i.e. the Cell stronghold has been captured) and spawn an A-Bus. Also equip yourself with Mag grenades. #Drive the bus to a position where you would effectively have a enough space to take off a small airplane. #Exit the vehicle quickly (by holding the left analog stick) to leave the driver's door open. #Place a Mag grenade on the drivers door, then move to the rear of the A-Bus. #You must place a Mag grenade on right-side of the rear bumper - and then immediately throw another Mag onto the ground. You will see the A-Bus attempt to skim off, but then stop. #Return to the nearby Agency supply point, and equip yourself with Satchel Charges and spawn a Ramp Truck. #Drive the Ramp Truck and position it so that it is in front of the A-Bus - but only slightly skewed to the right. The A-Bus will have a tendency to pull to the right when launched. #Exit the Ramp Truck and place all your Satchel Charges over the Mag placed on the ground. #Enter the A-Bus from the passenger side, and then press and hold "RB". This will cause the Satchel Charges to explode, destroying the Mag that was anchoring the A-Bus. The A-Bus will launch forward, and be angled upwards by the Ramp Truck. #The A-Bus wil spiral upwards for a few mintutes - but will eventually fall. This can be seen with smoke coming from the rear of the bus. Note: If you take too long in setting up, or go too far from the placed explosives and vehicles, they may disappear. Unarmed Agent It is possible to have your Agent in an "unarmed" state - that is, with their arms to their side, and not holding any weapons. #For equipment, load any firearms, but select the Satchel Charge as the explosive weapon. #Find a fixed turret of any sort (preferebly not attached to a vehicle). #Attach a Satchel Charge to the base of the turret #Press "Y" to now take hold of the turret. #Whilst holding the turret - detonate your Satchel Charge by holding "RB" #You should find that your agent is thrown off the turret, and is now unarmed. If you have 2 people you can have them melee you to launch you off the turret. UFO #Using the Mass Driver (*requires Premium Toy Box DLC) jump on top of any vehicle or object the agent can easily stand on, aim at the vehicle/object and activate the weapon (and keep it active). #If done correctly, the vehicle/object your agent is on should start floating & can be manuevered by aiming the weapon up (to increase altitude), down (to decrease altitude), straight ahead (to start floating forward) or to the left/right to make your 'UFO' strafe left/right. #To change directions, simply turn the camera 90 or 180 degrees to float to your now previous left/right or to start floating from the way you came. (NOTE: it's best to have thrusters equipped, as the Agent will slip off occasionally. The easiest way to exploit this glitch is with the Delivery Truck or the Agency Tank) Fall through water #Jump from the top of Agency tower. #Use the Thrusters to position yourself in the perfect place over the smoke stack. #Ground pound. #Fall into the toilet in the cave under the smoke stack. The game is only programmed with a thin layer of water, so you will fall straight through (and die if you do not have Keys to the city on and godmode active) NOTE: If done without Thrusters you will get Pebble Dash achievement. Supercar Cannon Note: This can only be done on Keys To The City. #Find a long and smooth stretch of road to drive down. The highway stretch just to the north of the dockyard #Drive a Supercar down it at full speed (275mph) #Once at full speed, spawn a Ramp truck directly infront of you. #As soon as the truck spawns, the Supercar will be fired off in a random direction (usually to the right) at speeds exceeding 600mph. Slingshot #Go to the small pond out front of the research center in Unity Heights. #Swim under the dock and hit your trusters. #Manuever out from under the dock through the crack in the side still using thrusters and you should be launched straight up all the way to the height limit.